


triad

by Rethira



Category: Tales of Xillia
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-29
Updated: 2013-09-29
Packaged: 2017-12-27 23:09:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/984750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rethira/pseuds/Rethira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A relationship in three parts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. as it was

**Author's Note:**

> all chapters originally posted separately on my tumblr

He loves Wingul like this; naked, pale skin flushed red. A ring of marks already forming on his throat, and his eyes wild. He slips into choppy Long Dau – Gaius likes the language, but it’s not one particularly suited for sweet nothings. Not that Wingul speaks sweet nothings; “ _Do it do it fuck me_ ,” he’s pleading. Every so often he arches his back, trying to get more friction. Trying to get _something_.

Gaius smirks and roughly fists their cocks together. Wingul keens and bucks, hard enough to send them both toppling to the floor.

There’s a crunch and for a moment Gaius thinks something has gone terribly, terribly wrong – but then there’s a burst of light and Wingul’s fine. His booster’s activated, and the look in his eyes has turned _ferocious_.

“ _Hold still_ ,” he snaps, shoving Gaius’ legs apart. His fingers dig into Gaius’ thighs briefly, and he grabs the oil off the bed.

“Wingul,” Gaius says, warningly – Wingul moves faster than a whip and bites Gaius’ shoulder, hard.

“ _Be quiet_ ,” Wingul snarls, sitting up again. He coats his fingers with the oil and slides them roughly into Gaius – Gaius finds himself groaning. This isn’t a thing they’ve done before, and yet-

Wingul curls his fingers then spreads them, muttering under his breath. His gaze is intense on Gaius, focused on what he’s doing. His free hand keeps clenching and unclenching on Gaius’ hip. When Gaius shifts, trying to alleviate the strange sensation, Wingul’s eyes flick up to meet his and he hisses, “ _Keep still_.” A moment later he pulls his fingers out and pushes Gaius’ legs further apart. He slicks his fingers and tugs his cock once, twice.

He locks eyes with Gaius and slowly pushes in. His gaze doesn’t waver for even a second, not until he’s fully seated inside, and only then does he release a breath.

Gaius shudders and shifts slowly, moving so it’ll be easier for Wingul to move. He settles one hand on Wingul’s arm and the other on his shoulder and then asks, “Well?”

Wingul reacts immediately, withdrawing and then slamming back in again, fucking a groan out of Gaius. “ _I said to be quiet_ ,” Wingul growls, not slowing down. He sets a relentless rhythm, forcing Gaius to simply lie there and take it, which Gaius does with no little relish.

Gaius leans up once and snatches a kiss; Wingul bites his lip hard enough it bleeds, and Gaius groans. “ _That’s it_ ,” he murmurs, one hand tightening on Wingul’s shoulder, the other snaking down to jerk himself off. “ _Do it like you mean it_.”

The noise Wingul makes is animalistic – his hips snap so fast and so hard he shoves Gaius along the floor, and he bites Gaius’ shoulder again, hissing, “ _Come for me, you’ll do it you’ll come for me, all over your hand, you’ll come on my dick_.”

And Gaius does, with a somewhat startled moan – echoed by Wingul only seconds later. There’s a bright flash of light as well, a rush of mana and then Wingul collapses forward, his hair black again. He pants against Gaius’ collar for a few brief moments, then slowly sits up.

An expression of horror creeps across his face.

“Sire, I-” he begins, only to be cut off by Gaius kissing him, gentle now.

“ _I think we’ll have to do that again sometime_ ,” Gaius murmurs.


	2. as it is

Gaius wakes up just in time to see the last body hit the ground – there are three of them in all. He sits up, yawning, and asks, “Another assassination attempt?”

Wingul gets out of bed and stalks over to the door. “They’re getting sloppy,” he comments. “I’ll get someone to clear this up, sire,” he continues. A few minutes later, he returns with two maids and a guard. All of them bow respectfully to Gaius, even though he’s already halfway asleep again. He nods to them absently and lies back down while they remove the bodies.

By the time they’ve finished, Gaius is teetering on the verge of sleep again, of course, that’s when Wingul gets back into bed and shoves his cold feet against Gaius’ shins.

Startled back into wakefulness, Gaius growls, “I should shove you out of bed for that.”

“Hmph.” Wingul pushes Gaius’ shoulder, rolling him onto his back. He straddles Gaius’ hips, grinding his erection against Gaius’ stomach.

“Oh,” Gaius murmurs. He rests his hands lightly on Wingul’s hips and yawns.

Wingul rolls his eyes and roughly reaches down to touch Gaius. “Yes?” he asks.

“Yes,” Gaius agrees, relaxing fully onto the bed. He watches through half closed eyes as Wingul retrieves the oil from earlier, slicks his fingers and leans forward, balancing on one hand while the other reaches behind him. His eyes flutter closed as well; he always looks beautiful when he touches himself.

“ _Gaius_ ,” Wingul groans. His eyes open again, and he pulls his fingers free before sitting upright. He slicks his fingers again, and slowly pumps Gaius to full hardness.

Gaius strokes his fingers down the outside of Wingul’s thighs and murmurs, “Hurry up.”

“Don’t go to sleep,” Wingul snaps.

“Hmm,” Gaius replies. “You’ll have to make sure.” He blinks sleepily, smiles, and closes his eyes again. Wingul’s hands are warm and soothing, despite the urgency behind them.

Gaius jerks back into wakefulness when Wingul impales himself – there’s a viciously satisfied look on his face as he sinks down onto Gaius’ cock. “Awake now?” Wingul taunts.

Gaius smiles. “Mmm, for now.” He pets Wingul’s hip and allows his eyes to fall closed again while Wingul rides him. It’s good, but he’s tired – he finds himself yawning and his hand falling lax by his side. Wingul makes an irritated noise above him, pressing his hands flat on Gaius’ chest.

Gaius yawns again and peers up blearily at Wingul; after a moment, he shifts, rolling them both over and wrapping Wingul in his arms. The motion dislodges him, but Gaius doesn’t particularly care.

“ _Gaius_ ,” Wingul snaps. “Gaius, _wake up_.”

“No,” Gaius mumbles – Wingul struggles free of his arms and pushes Gaius the rest of the way over, so he’s lying flat on his stomach. Gaius sputters a little when he gets a mouthful of pillow, levering himself up slightly only to be roughly pushed back down.

“If you won’t fuck me,” Wingul says, “then I’ll just have to fuck you.”

Gaius turns his head, catches Wingul’s eye and smirks.

Wingul leans down to kiss him sloppily, nipping at Gaius’ lips. “Don’t fall asleep,” he orders, his eyes narrowing when Gaius yawns exaggeratedly. He leans over him to collect the oil, slicking his fingers again. This time they slide inside Gaius, far more gently than Gaius would warrant Wingul is with himself. He groans when they curl, clutches at the sheets when Wingul stretches – Wingul murmurs filthily in Long Dau, in between pressing wet kisses to the small of Gaius’ back.

Wingul pushes Gaius’ legs apart, settling between them and hitching Gaius up just enough to thrust into him. Gaius groans softly, his eyes fluttering shut. He lets Wingul hold him up, lets Wingul fuck him – Wingul wraps a hand around Gaius’ cock like it’s an afterthought, and Gaius moans. His movements speed up, his breath comes harsher – “ _Are you awake now_?” Wingul breathes into Gaius’ ear and it’s enough to send Gaius over the edge. Wingul follows moments later, shuddering over him.

Gaius flops over, and Wingul lies down beside him. He accepts the arms Gaius wraps around him and murmurs, against Gaius’ chest, “I’ll have the maids clean the blood off the floor in the morning."


	3. as it will be

Gaius wakes up just in time to see the last body hit the ground – there’s a gurgle and a crunch, and only once Gaius has wiped the sleep from his eyes and grabbed his sword does he realise that the floor is flooded. Rowen is standing in the doorway and carefully not looking at Gaius’ bare chest.

“Another assassination attempt?” Gaius asks, tiredly.

Rowen nods and murmurs, “They’re becoming less frequent. Acceptance of Rieze Maxia is spreading, albeit slowly.”

“Hn. Have the bodies cleared away.” Gaius stretches and yawns. “I trust the floor will dry itself?”

Rowen nods sharply, bows gracefully, and leaves. When he returns ten minutes later, it’s with a handful of guardsmen. They collect the bodies, bow respectfully and leave.

Gaius dismisses Rowen as well, and lies back down in his cold bed. Only a few short years ago, a warm – well. Warmish – body would have joined him. He’d always been demanding after foiling assassinations.

Gaius sits back up and fishes the lubricant out of its drawer. It’s nearly full. He’s overworking himself, not that anyone says it.

It’s not the same when he does it to himself, not the same when it’s _his_ fingers, not the same when its him alone in his too-cold bed, the only sound his rough breaths – he groans, “ _Lin_ ,” when he comes.

The floor’s still wet when he rolls out of bed, and the sun has barely crested the mountains, but Gaius doesn’t care.


End file.
